


Inseparable

by bugheadsbigwhore



Category: Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Character Death, Eventual Smut, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Heartache, High School, Love, Riverdale High School, Romance, Sad, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-30
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:27:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 48
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bugheadsbigwhore/pseuds/bugheadsbigwhore
Summary: Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been bestfriends since they can remember. It was always them hanging out. If you saw Betty, Jughead would most likely be right behind her, and likewise. But what will happen when freshman year of high school starts? will they be so inseparable?





	Inseparable

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first time posting to here and I'm very excited! A lot of people loved this au on wattpad and I hope you all will too!

Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones have been bestfriends since they can remember. It was always them hanging out. If you saw Betty, Jughead would most likely be right behind her, and likewise. But what will happen when freshman year of high school starts? will they be so inseparable?

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! Come back for the next part


End file.
